Almost Lover
by LilyMomoandKukai
Summary: A little one-shot inspired by the song Almost Lover. It's not as good as we wanted it to be but check it out and tell us what you think. If you got nothing nice to say the dont say it.


**L: Inspired by 'Almost Lover.' We don't own Naruto.**

**/\(-_-)/\ -I don't get paid enough to do this….**

"Neji!" a voice screamed. I turned and saw Tenten jumping in the air in front of me. Blood splattered everywhere as a kunai pierced through her skin right by her heart. I had Byakugan on so I could see it didn't hit the heart directly but blood loss could kill her. I threw the kunai back the enemy and it hit him in the heart.

I ran to where Tenten was lying face down on the ground. I picked her up gently and looked at her, "Tenten?"

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me, "I'm happy you're okay."

"We need to get you to a medic; Haruno shouldn't be too far away at camp probably. Why did you do that? That was completely idiotic," I ranted picking her up and running; she pressed her finger to my hand and mouthed the word 'no.'

She took her finger away and said, "It's no use I can't make it. I'm just glad you're okay."

I shook my head refusing to look at her, "Tenten, you risked your life for me so I'll save it as payment."

She let out a weak laugh, "Neji I don't need repayment. I just want you to know that if I die—"

"Don't say that!" I snapped suddenly, "You won't die because I'll make sure of that! I can see her tent we'll make it!" I refused to think about her dying.

Tenten knew better than to disagree when I was determined so she simply said, "If I don't make it, it wasn't your fault. I did this out of my own free will." I nodded to make her happy.

"Neji, I want to tell you something," she said, "I love you and I always will." I was shocked at her words and even more shocked at what she did next. Her lips touched my lips with a feather light touch as soon as she did that she fell back into my arms and closed her eyes.

"Tenten please don't die! Please!" _I love you too._ I picked up the pace I wouldn't let her die, not yet not ever!

We finally got to Haruno's tent. She knew what was wrong as soon as she saw Tenten. I helped her move Tenten into a cot and watched as she fixed her. She tried to get me out but I refused if I left I would worry about her too much. She had enough of me and got Lee and Gai-sensei to drag me out against my will.

For the next day or so I couldn't eat or sleep. The only words in my head were the last ones she said to me and the kiss she gave me.

Haruno finally came into my tent with a look on her face that said bad news. She met my eyes with hers and tears were formed and already falling, "Neji-san I tried my best but, Tenten-kun, she-she didn't make it. I-I-I I'm so sorry!"

Everything around me froze and I couldn't hear, see, or talk. Tenten—dead—it—it can't be! It's not possible, it's just not!

Then almost every special moment I had with her replayed in my head. Here are some I remember:

"_Neji!" her voice called._

_I turned and saw her standing there with a smile on her face, "Thank you for helping me!"_

_I nodded feeling the warmth of her smile fill me body with happiness. Her smile always had that effect on me but I can't say I don't like it. That would be a complete and utter lie._

_**/\(TT-TT)/\**_

_A hand rested on my shoulder and tingles shot through my body. She kneeled down next to me and looked at the grave. Her hand went around my shoulders and her head rested on my shoulder. She was the only one who could get away with this. Her presence was comforting to me. _

"_I know how it feels and it's not nice," she said softly, "I never want to see you unhappy, Neji. So please, please try to try to let go of the feeling. It's hard but you can just don't forget about it completely. That feeling made me stronger."_

_I nodded making sense of the jumble of words she said, "Arigato for being here, Tenten."_

_I could feel her smile, "I was happy to Neji!" I let a small smile come onto my face. _

_**/\(TT-TT)/\**_

"_Gyah! Oh you'll pay Neji!" her voice shouted. I smirked running away. It was summer and she had said she was burning. So we went to the river for a break and I kinda pushed her in….Immature yes but who could resist?_

"_Ooh Neji-_kun_!" she called out appearing in front of me. Her arms wrapped around me faster than Hinata-sama can turn red around Naruto. All the water seeped into my clothes and I did nothing to escape. _

_She smiled at me after breaking away, "Gotcha Hyuuga!" She ran away and I chased her enjoying one of the few moments when we act playful with each other. _

_**/\(TT-TT)/\**_

I came back to my senses and saw Lee, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, andKakashi standing over me.

"Oh youthful Neji-kun, I was afraid we lost you too!" Lee shouted crying tears of joy.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked me with worry evident in her emerald eyes.

I nodded, "Where is Gai-sensei?"

Lee looked away mumbling about Gai-sensei.

"What!" I snapped.

"Gai decided to perform that justu Chiyo-san did on Tenten. He's doing it right now," Kakashi told me.

I wasn't sure how to feel, sad that Gai-sensei is sacrificing his life for her or happy that she'll be back. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Kakashi stood over me, "He's doing the right thing. He wouldn't have survived for any longer anyway…."

"What?"

"Gai was getting old and becoming vulnerable to many diseases and he wants Tenten to feel what it's like to live a full life like he did."

"He's insane."

Lee looked up at me with tears in his eyes, "But Neji-kun would you rather Tenten-kun die?"

"Of course not!" I snapped, "But I want both to live….."

"Sorry Neji."

I heard a sob coming from the medical tent and walked into it. I saw a bloodied Tenten laying her head on Gai-sensei'' back.

"You didn't have to do this, Gai-sensei. But even so why waste it on me?" she mumbled loud enough so I could hear.

I walked over to her and sat down next to her, "Because he knew you had so much to live for."

She looked at me tears threating to fall, "Let that bad feeling go and fulfill Gai-sensei's wishes, please?" She nodded and hugged me.

"It'll be hard," she gave out a small laugh remembering that day.

"Arigato Neji-kun," she whispered kissing my cheek.

"For you, anything," I replied nestling my face into her neck, "I love you too."

**/\(8-8)/\**

**L: I hate the way it turned out.**

**M: Tell us what you think about it in the reviews.**

**K: Yeah no big flames or Riri will kill ya.**


End file.
